Devoted to You
by Rede Haube
Summary: This used to be called Two of a Kind, but I revamped it--completely redone. Same concept. SM/GW crossover. Will have pairings which have already been chosen, sorry peoples, but feel free to R&R. Will update when possible.


Disclaimer: Since I usually forget to say this, I will say this in only my first chapters. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! Except for my own idealisms and any characters I decide to throw in. Just so everyone is clear here.

Note: This is a remake of one of my older works. It was originally titled Two of a Kind, but I decided to rename it because it needed a better name. So remember: THIS IS MY WORK, NOT STOLEN.

Chapter one: Dreams and nightmares

_There she was. His own personal goddess of destruction and rebirth. The deadly beauty from Saturn, his beloved. He smiled as he watched her slowly twirling in circles in the flower covered field. She suddenly stopped and left herself plop gracefully into a sitting position staring into the sky, gazing upon the other planets. He slowly walked toward her, wanting to get closer, yet something held him back. He stopped as she turned and smiled at him. Her shoulder length purple black hair swayed in the breeze as her violet eyes captured his gaze. His breathing hitched as she took a few steps forward. His eyes suddenly widened as a sword impaled her from behind. As she fell, blood spreading rapidly from the wound, he was instantly by her side, cradling her in his arms, paying no mind to the blood soaking his clothes. He stared into her dimming eyes as he tightened his hold. She smiled at him as her hand came up and lightly caressed his cheek as the life slowly drained from her._

_ "I……..I love you….." she breathed out, so quiet he almost didn't catch it. He pulled her closer to his chest as her hand fell limply to her side, head lolling to the side, her violet dull and dead. He buried his head into her hair as the tears flowed. He stayed like that for a few moments before he gently laid her down, looking upon her peaceful face. He looked up at sky where the sword had come from. Standing there was a Mobile Doll. He narrowed his eyes as the scene changed. He was suddenly in the cockpit of Deathscythe. He grabbed the controls and quickly took his revenge only to turn and himself on a battlefield wearing armor wielding a sword. He blinked and defended against the onslaught until he was impaled by a sword from behind._

Violet blue eyes flew opened as their owner gasped for air sitting up as his hands grabbed at his abdomen. He slowed his breathing until it was back to normal, feeling for a dream wound as the light clicked on. He quickly looked over to his roommate's side, eyes meeting curious cold blue eyes. He grinned weakly, in obvious relief that it had only been a dream. He quickly followed it with a nonchalant shrug.

"Sorry man, bad dream. Guess I should stop watching movies so late at night huh? Don't worry man. I'm fine, just gonna get a drink." He got out of bed, making his way out into the hall. He walked past a few doors before stopping and leaning against the wall, letting his façade fall away. He put a hand back onto his abdomen and thought back to his dream. It had been extremely vivid, and still ached from a phantom sword being stabbed through. He shook his head as he headed downstairs for some water and a sleeping pill.

A month later:

Duo Maxwell, famous braided pilot of gundam Deathscythe, was tired. Dead tired to be precise, and the only thing keeping him going was currently caffeinated sodas, coffee and candy, lots and lots of candy. It was natural, he mused, that he be this tired. He kept having dreams, which always followed the same pattern. The strange young woman whose face he could never quite place and the both of them dying before his dream ended. He let his head fall into his hands as he sat at the table, ignoring his cup of coffee. He became aware of someone entering the kitchen. He quickly shifted his posture, one hand falling next to his cup, the other shifting to his chin as he stared out the window, smirking in a mischievous manner. He lifted the cup to his lips as Quatre sat down across from him. He turned his head to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"What's up Q-man? Trouble in paradise?" Quatre smiled at him as he shook his head.

"No. Just wondering what you were up to." Duo shrugged. He wasn't really up to anything; he just didn't want any of them suspicious about his unusual behavior. He had been thoughtful lately and had run out of sleeping pills half a month ago causing him to be plagued by the nightmarish dreams every night since he realized he was out of pills. He quickly finished his coffee and jumped up, ready to bounce off the walls, or so it seemed. He walked out of the kitchen, passing through the house to make his way outside. Mind as well go for a walk he figured. That way he could think in peace without causing the red flags go up. He tracked his way to the mall area, walking around aimlessly. He bumped into a pair of young women, both around his age, one with bright pink hair while the other had dark purple black hair. He smiled sheepishly as he quickly helped them up and helped pick up the bags. He grinned at the girls as he apologized and walked off. He never noticed the dark haired girl watching him with curiosity. She shook her head when her friend asked her something. She shrugged as they both continued on their shopping spree.

Duo wandered around some more until he found himself in an arcade. He smirked as the familiar sounds washed over him. He sauntered around the place, looking for something to catch his eye. There was a shriek of excitement mingled with frustration as a small group caught his attention. He sidled over to find everyone watching a young woman with aqua colored hair, matching eyes and a serene aura about her. She, like many people there, wore a sailor style school uniform. He gave a low whistle as he watched her speed through the levels until she reached the last one. He blinked as she finished the last level, beating the game and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. That girl was damn good! Better than him. He grinned, finally having found something to cheer him up. He waited for the group to disperse before he took a closer look at the game. It was one of the old school arcade models, with a young woman in the faded logo. He tilted his head ever so slightly, like eh always did when reading Japanese writing, to make the name: Sailor V. Interesting name for a game. He studied it some more before glancing at his watch. 9:33 pm. He slightly winced at the time; he hadn't realized he was gone for so long. At least he had a better excuse for being gone so long this time.

He waltzed into the house, leisurely grin on his face as was customary for him and plopped onto the couch.

"So guys, what've you all been up today?" this earned him some different looks from everyone. Glare from Heero (nothing new there), a blank look from Trowa (same as usual), a smile from Quatre (sweet kid him), and a glower from Wufei (what now?). He gave them a Cheshire grin in return and skipped out the room, heading for the room he shared with Heero. Halfway up the stairs he decided to break into song, off key naturally, as he went his merry way. He snickered as groans were heard from downstairs along with Wufei yelling at him to shut up. He entered his room and collapsed onto his bed, cutting off his horrid singing. Oh how he loved tormented his fellow pilots.

Elsewhere:

The young woman had arrived home hours earlier yet hadn't left the window seat since she first sat down. Either she really liked that window seat, or she was deeply lost in thought. She sighed once again for what seemed to be the millionth time she sat down. Her adopted 'parents' watched her from the hallway, worried. This was unusual for Hotaru to be _this_ quiet. Or even _this_ thoughtful. True, she was and had always been an extremely quiet thoughtful child, but never to this extent. They murmured amongst themselves before deciding to let her be. She would tell them whenever she decided to.

Hotaru frowned, ignoring her parents out in the hall. She had sensed a very familiar presence, but couldn't place from whom or why it was so familiar. This was strange. She reviewed her day with Rini, starting from the beginning as she tried to place the feeling. When she remembered the nice young man with the braid a light blush graced her cheeks. He had been very attractive, no doubt. Rini had teased her about him nonstop after the incident making her blush a very deep crimson. She found her mind wondering, idly about him—what his name was, where he lived, and more importantly-was he single? She shook her head, smiling in an amused fashion. Rini had always been boy crazy for as long as she could remember, but then again Rini was also 906 years old. Even if she only looked around 15 thanks to a sudden random growth spurt. Hotaru sighed yet again as she shifted places in favor of her more comfortable bed. She let herself fall back onto the mattress and smile and the image of his nice handsome face her mind had conjured for her. Maybe she would just forget that strange feeling; maybe it had just been her imagination playing tricks on her, or even her hormones. That was it, hormones.

She sat up, glad to have that settled. Now to apply her mind to other tasks. Instead of focusing on what he looked like. If she was lucky, extremely lucky, she would run into him again. If not, then it was never meant to be. After all, she'd dated before. Not for very long after the young men had met her parents, but still. She smiled once again before it faded into a thoughtful frown once more. Now how to not let Rini know she had taken a fancy to him? After all, if Rini knew, she might just start planning a wedding and Hotaru knew _that_ was going a little too far.


End file.
